Red blood
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = •(SR1C)• • • • • (DEFC) |related = Blood curse, The Blood vial, Blood vials, Blood beakers, Blood fountains, Blood basins (Soul Reaver 2), Bloodstone bridges, Blood chalices, Lore, Blood basins (Defiance) }} Blood is a bodily fluid involved in the circulatory system, which carries nutrients to specific locations and carries waste products away. Many of Nosgoth's inhabitants had some kind of Blood and The Blood Curse means that Vampires need to consume blood regularly to survive. As such, blood has been a constant need for Kain in Blood Omen, Blood Omen 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Profile As a series that focuses on Vampires, Blood is featured throughout the'' Legacy of Kain series'' and a blood vial represented Kain's health gauge. On-Screen Screams: "Kain's life blood. The size of the vial is raised by finding Blood Vial power-ups. It is filled by grabbing Blood Beakers or draining victims." Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 Blood Sucking: Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 13.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 "'''Blood Meter/Life Force:' This is the leftmost vial. As Kain takes damage, his blood decreases and conversely, as Kain drinks blood, his life force increases. When the blood meter is empty, Kain dies and restarts at the last activated checkpoint. Please note that blood isconstantly being used and the blood meter gradually decreases over time"'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg17 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "'''Health Gauge:' - Holds Kain's health. This guage is a globe of blood, which is depleted when Kain is wounded or as his hunger grows. The guage is filled by drinking enemies' blood and drains as Kain searches for more victims. You can increase your health capacity by finding Health Talismans, allowing Kain to build up a greater supply of health to meet increasing game dangers. To drink blood, press and hold the feed button on a vulnerable enemy. The longer you hold down the button, the more blood you'll drink."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance manual. pg12. (Eidos Interactive). (November 11, 2003) Download. Many of the major characters in the series, as Vampires required blood to survive Feeding "Vampires must drink blood to survive. As you explore Nosgoth and gain experience as a vampire, your capacity to hold blood increases. Blood is consumed slowly to maintain your existence. It is also lost when you take damage." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg13 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Umah: "Blood is your life. Without it, you will die. If you are wounded, seek out blood to restore your vitality. You must know, too, that by drinking the blood of others, you will gradually become stronger, and harder to kill. We call this a vampire’s Lore. The more creatures you drink from, the more Lore you will gain, and the greater your health will become. Leave no enemy alive, Kain. You will need their blood and their Lore to survive. Now, let us continue." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and recover from injuries, this could be fed from in humans by traditional neck biting (seen in ''Defiance'' ) or by telekinesis, though a multitude of other methods existed to restore Blood level (see blood-related items) Blood was also related to the relative strength and experience of Vampires with several concepts involving the consumption of blood bestowing special powers. Blood vials in Blood Omen increased Kain's capacity to hold blood making him stronger and this concept was carried over into Lore in Blood Omen 2 (explicitly linked to drinking the blood of enemies). It was also mentioned that Vorador was able to read the thoughts of a victim as he drained their blood SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain - The Players at Dark Chronicle (by Silicon Knights) and at one stage in Blood Omen Kain apparently demonstrated a similar skill, reading the thoughts of a dying human . Blood Omen would also demonstrate through Blood fountains how drinking blood could gain new powers Blood Sucking: Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 13.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 Blood Fountains "Scattered throughout Nosgoth, Blood Fountains bestow various powers when you drink from them. You may drink only once from each fountain./*Three Fountains bestow extra strength/*Three speed your Magic recovery./*One bestows protection from rain./*One bestows protection from snow./*One bestows an enhanced Diguise form, Beguile, which allows Kain to retain his Vampire form while appearing as a nobleman to humans." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg12 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. and later Blood Omen 2 would feature Absorbing veins, apparently linked to consuming blood that allowed Dark Gifts to be 'stolen'. Umah: "You would be lucky to survive one such encounter, until you grow stronger. But should you prevail, then you will be able to absorb their veins, and thus gain new abilities." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Since only Vampires possess Dark Gifts, draining their life force allows Kain to absorb their Dark Gift" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. In addition to Vampires, other creatures seemed to require blood. The Mass was fed on the blood of Ancient Vampire Janos Audron Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Janos: "Not dead, but imprisoned in this place. My blood was needed to power the device, and feed the Mass within. Starved of blood and sapped of life, I devolved into that horrible creature. The moment you poisoned the Mass, I felt my strength return. That which is divine cannot be wholly suppressed""'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(but it was also poisoned by Ancient Hylden blood Builder: "If this is indeed true, you must act quickly. It would be too large a task to destroy the Device itself. You must kill The Mass itself."//'Kain:' "You said this creature was eternal."//'Builder:' "It has a simple weakness. Blood is like poison to its system. And not any blood, but pure blood from the Elder races. My blood. My blood will poison and kill the creature. Drink from me, vampire, and use my life’s blood to kill that which I created, out of arrogance and pride. Kill me so that the Mass will die, and the Device will be destroyed!"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain: "At last, I had found it; the foul Mass, hidden within the bowls of the Device. Here was the Sarafan Lord’s ultimate weapon – his trump card, to be played against human and vampire alike. But I had my own weapon. I could feel the Builder’s blood course coldly through my veins. If I could use it to poison this creature, the Sarafan Lord’s plans would be ruined." (~Kain takes a series of lifts up to a platform overhanging the mouth of the creature and cuts his wrist. After shedding only a few drops of blood, the whole chamber begins to tremble violently, and the Mass begins to rupture.~) Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) and the wraith smiths in Spirit Forges granted artifacts in exchange for a blood sacrifice. Kain: "One must be wary in dealing with the Spirit Forges. The Wraiths and Shades that inhabit them offer items beyond mortal dreams, in exchange for a sampling of your blood. The Wraith Smiths forge their items with forfeit souls." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Outside of direct implications for biology and 'feeding', Blood has a large part in the mythos of the series as a whole. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain begins with an apparent prophecy regarding the planet being "bathed in blood" (an apparent reference to the upheavals of the Blood Omen and [[Era following Blood Omen|era following ''Blood Omen]]s'') "There is a Magical operation of maximum importance; the Initiation of a New Aeon. When it becomes necessary to utter a Word, the whole Planet must be bathed in blood..." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. and blood is frequently mentioned in dialogue both in reference to the Blood curse and metaphorically regarding the vampire bloodline . Blood and Gore Blood and Gore have always been a defining characteristic of the Legacy of Kain series, perhaps unsurprisingly considering the supposed violent nature of videogames and vampire nature of many characters; though the series has perhaps avoided the infamy of other violent and gory videogames. At a basic level, Blood was frequently used to signify damage and injury in enemy characters, with most weapons (including ordinary claws) able to slice through flesh and extract blood . Many of the more advanced attacks had gory applications, most obviously related to feeding, however several were gratiously violent or gory with no particular feeding bonuses and some even actively impeded any feeding; these types of gory attacks were notably emphasised in the Blood Omen arc of the series. *In Blood Omen, gory deaths could be inflicted with the artifacts Flay, Implode, Font of Putrescence and Pentaliche of Tarot, the Lightning Spell and use of the Soul Reaver as aweapon . *In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Raziel's finishing moves could be utilised to impale enemies (with Spear weapons) or destroy their bodies completely with the Wraith Blade (Soul Reaver), enemies could also be impaled on Wall spikes with a finishing move, Telekinetic Force Projectile or Force Glyph usage . *In Soul Reaver 2, Raziel's finishing moves returned with Raziel able to directly utilise an impale or decapitation finishing move with most weapons, though a heart rip and neck twist were available with claws. The Wraith Blade retained its ability to totally desroy enemies . *In Blood Omen 2, Kain could utilise several impalement-type attacks in ordinary combat and the use of certain weapons enabled Kain to use decapitation grab attacks. Also using Kain's Mist Dark Gift, he could use a variety of gory, one-hit Stealth kills . The Dark Gift Immolate was also originally intended to be a violent bloody attack called rupture (and functioning similar to Implode from Blood Omen). Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' featured the return of wall spikes, now more useful with telekinesis attacks and finishing moves used to Feed the Reaver generally featured an impalement attack . Blood-Related Items Throughout the series, several items and features have heavily involved the use of blood. Most of these involved some kind of restoration of blood level; these items include blood beakers, Object:Blood Beaker "Restores Kain's health points. Blood Beakers come in three sizes: small, medium and large." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg20 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Blood fountains (which also granted Kain other powers), Spells Blood Gout (which involved using Kain's blood as a projectile weapon), Blood Gout//'Kain:' "This spell allows me to use blood from my own body as a weapon. When struck, my enemies’ blood would flow from their bodies to fill me with life. ‘Tis a risk, yet the rewards are a temptation." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Blood Shower Blood Shower//'Kain:' "Oh, to bathe in the blood of others! This spell is especially useful in the face of multiple combatants. Beware those with tainted blood." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Blood Shower: "This spell affects a wide area, allowing Kain to drain the blood of multiple victims." Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 4.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 and Sanctuary, Sanctuary//'Kain:' "The Sanctuary spell enables me to travel to my crypt, where the soil of my grave provides me respite. I often resort to this when I am weak and need nourishment." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Sanctuary: "This, the first spell you learn, allows you to escape to the crypt if in trouble. A useful spell to use if trapped. It will also replenish some of your health." Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 5.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 the Heart of Darkness artifact Object: Heart of Darkness "Resurrects Kain or restores health." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg20 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Heart of Darkness: "This can be used in two ways. If you ready it and use it before you are killed, it will resurrect you to nearly full health. If you die with one (either readied or in your inventory), it will resurrect you back to life with all your items, but it will only give you a little blood." Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 6.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 and the Flesh Armor (noted as "wrought with the blood of noblemen") Flesh Armor//'Kain:' "How convenient. This armor, wrought with the blood of noblemen, drains the blood from my enemies for me, leaving me to focus on the slaughter at hand." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. in Blood Omen and Blood Basins in Legacy of Kain: Defiance . Chained and Sleeping villagers could also be considered a 'free meal' in this manner. Captives: "You'll often find captives chained to walls, despite their cries of "Help me, kind sir",don't be so nice - suck their blood. You don't have to stun them first (they're already helpless) and they don't die in time like battle-stunned foes. If you're already on maximum blood, leave them be - you might need them later. Citizens in bed function as captives." Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets (1996). Page 13.ISBN 0-7615-0363-3 Other Blood-related items include: *In Blood Omen, the Guillotine in Moebius's museum, Kain: "A guillotine, its blade still wet with blood." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Vorador's Signet Ring Vorador's Ring//'Kain:' "Turning the ring over in my hands, I realized that it was crafted from some strange alloy formed from broken teeth - ground down and soaked in blood." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. and Tome of Hash'ak'gik (see notes) were all described as stained or soaked with blood as well as the grisly Pillar Tokens Nupraptor's Head ; Azimuth had also used runes inscribed in Human blood to summon demons to Avernus. Kain: "The Matriarch of Avernus, the Lady Azimuth: her magical planing skills summoned demons through runes inscribed in human blood." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *In Soul Reaver 2, in the Air Forge, Raziel was able to collect and restore the blood-dripping hearts of three colored mummies (Red, Blue and Green) and later in Janos' Retreat, he was able to use a system of Blood chalices and Blood Basins to move blood, ultimately creating the Bloodstone bridges with which he ascended to Janos' Chambers. At the climax of Soul Reaver 2, Raziel was able to claim the blood-drinking Reaver blade, but was unable to recover the bloody Heart of Darkness . * In Legacy of Kain: Defiance, Kain would be armed with blood-drinking Reaver as his weapon throughout. When Raziel reached Vorador's Mansion he could collect three spears; the Heart Seeker, Blood Drinker and Soul Stealer (each subtly named after Raziel forms); these spears were ultimately used to impale three hylden 'gargoyles', allowing their 'blood' to fall into the pond below and create a warp to the Water Forge. Raziel was also able to recover the Heart of Darkness and restore Janos Audron with it. Defiance also featured another heart artifact, the Howling Heartstone . Feeding mechanics Kain was able to feed using telekinesis as soon as he was transformed into a vampire. This was the first instance of his telekinesis and appears to be instinctive. Initially this is only possible against helpless opponents, either chained humans or those near death (in the waver state) after being hit by him. Feeding on chained captives could be delayed indefinitely, but those in the waver state would quickly die if not fed upon soon after. Using his sword or werewolf claws, Kain could accidentally kill targets (preventing feeding upon them, the blood had to be drawn fresh from the neck of a standing opponent) if rapidly attacking and not stopping when they began to waver. The addition of the Spiked Mace and the Stun spell helped prevent this, as they quickly put targets into a waver state with a single hit, and would not kill them if accidentally hit a second time. Kain could feed on multiple targets simultaneously, beginning on a new victim before feeding had concluded on the first. This required discrete actions and initiated a new slurping sound for each one. Kain did not have to be facing in the direction of a target, a wavering or chained human behind him would still have blood drained into his mouth. Types In ''Blood Omen'', there were four different types of Blood that Kain could consume; Red Blood Humans and many creatures had Red Blood which topped up Kain's blood vial; Blood Types: Red Blood "Increases the Kain's Blood vial (Health Meter)." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg13 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. This includes the first use of a blood fountain. Kain could only suck this when it was fresh (from a still stunned opponent). As soon as they fell down and died, he could no longer feed upon them, even though their blood is still visible on the ground. Blood fountains appear to be an exception to this, keeping blood fresh indefinitely despite not being inside a human body, although after feeding the fountain went black. Blue Blood Ghosts had Blue blood which filled Kain's magic energy. Blood Types: Blue Blood "Ghost/magic blood. Drinking blue blood increases Kain's Magic Meter." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg13 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Green Blood Demons and the Dark Eden creatures had Green blood, which was poisonous and constantly drained Kain's blood vial - he could cure himself by using Anti-Toxin; Blood Types: Green Blood "Poison. If Kain absorbs any green blood, his blood vial turns green and blood loss accelerates until Kain heals himself with Anti-Toxin."//''"Note - Green Blood wears off in time, If Kain has enough blood in his Blood Vial to wait it out."'' Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg13 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download. Black Blood Undead creatures and 'used' Blood fountains, had Black blood, which depleted Kain's blood vial. Blood Types: Black Blood "Decreases Kain's Blood Vial (Health Meter)." Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen:Legacy of Kain manual. pg13 (Eidos Interactive). (1996) Download.Plague was mentioned to taint Red Blood turning it Black Kain: "Worms and maggots fed upon his festering skin, the scent of tainted blood seeped through the wounds upon which they feasted. Pity... such a waste; good blood gone bad." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. and the same process occurred after Kain drank from Blood Fountains . Notes *For plot-related reasons, parts of Nupraptor's Retreat, Coorhagen, Vorador's Mansion, Avernus, Stahlberg, the Plains of Blood and the Ruined City of the Dumahim are covered in Blood when encountered. Butchers and the Big Horn Brothel were also likely to be covered in Blood . *As a vampiric blade, The ((Blood) Reaver also drank Blood, it can be seen doing this when Raziel wields it in the Sarafan Stronghold at the end of Soul Reaver 2 , it is unknown if the Reaver still had this ability after it became the Soul Reaver . *In the description of the Spell Incapacitate, fear was mentioned to sweeten blood Incapacitate//'Kain:' "Through this magic, I can stop my enemies in their tracks. Frozen in time, they can do nothing to hinder their own doom. Sometimes, I draw out their fate, for the added fear sweetens their blood." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. *The Spirit Forges blood sacrifice could be satisfied with human under the influence of Control Mind . *The bloodstained Tome of Hash'ak'gik found on Hash'ak'gik's altar mentions that Hash'ak'gik required a blood sacrifice ; this was later revealed to be because the cult was represented by Vampire Turel. Raziel has been surmising throughout the previous exchange that this might be his final brother, inexplicably here, in this pit. Still, he can hardly believe it when Turel reveals himself --'' // '''Raziel:' "...Turel." // Turel: "Turel. Yes. That was my name then." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Turel: "Yes - I am changed. I have become a god. Greater than you ever were, Raziel. You were never a god. Greater even than Kain! " // Raziel: "It is to you that these humans offer their blood sacrifices?" // Turel: ""Hash'ak'gik...Hash'ak'gik..." Yes."' Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. * Text 'language' Blood script, based on real-world Futhark runes, is presumably related to blood due to its name. The Blood Script 'translator' is however written in a 'bloody' font . *The Blood curse which created vampires could be implied to literally be a disease of the blood and though the original 'traditional' method of turning humans into vampires is yet to be elaborated, it is possible that, as in other vampire mythology, the dark gift is passed by an exchange of Blood. The Blood Curse at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). In later times, the Soul-based vampires of the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of ''Soul Reaver]], would deride the humans belief that vampirism was a blood disease. 'Raziel''' The Humans think it is a poison of the blood that makes us what we are. Fools, the blood only feeds the bodies we live in. To create a vampire, one must steal a soul from the abyss to reanimate the corpse. It is the body that demands the blood sacrifice; our souls gain their advantage from the powers of the underworld Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. See also * Blood at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Items Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2